battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Tank
A Tank is a heavily armored land vehicle, capable of withstanding nearly any small-arms fire. The large-caliber guns are able to pierce any armor, and the co-axial guns can mow down infantry and deal large amounts of damage to light-armored vehicles. One tank typically holds 2 players, the primary position having control of the tank and the turret which has the tank's Main Cannon and side weapon, and the secondary gunner having control of the heavy machine gun in front of the hatch. Battlefield 1942 *M10 Wolverine *Sherman *Tiger *Panzer IV *Chi-ha *T-34-85 *M3 Grant *T-34 Battlefield Vietnam *Patton *Sheridan *PT-76 *T-54 *T-72 Battlefield 2 *M1A2 Abrams *T-90 *Type 98 *Challenger 2 *L2A6 Battlefield 2142 *A-8 Tiger *Type 32 Nekomata Battlefield: Bad Company *M1A2 Abrams *T-90 *Black Eagle Battlefield Heroes *Royal Tank *National Tank Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *M1A2 Abrams *T-90 Battlefield 3 Unlocks are available for each faction's main battle tank. Tanks also gain the ability to boost, and for a third occupant to provide extra eyes via CITV Station. Tanks are also weak from behind as there is little armor there. One RPG-7V2/SMAW rocket can disable a tank if it is already damaged. One tank shell will severely damage it, while Canister Shells do little to no damage. Aircraft damage against tanks is affected negatively or positively by tank armor. *M1 Abrams *T-90A Battlefield 4 The Vehicle specialization has once again been upgraded. Tanks can now employ more advanced weapons and upgrades and there are separate specializations for the Machine Gun turret. The Machine Guns on tanks in Battlefield 4 do much less damage on infantry when compared to Battlefield 3. Along with all other vehicles in Battlefield 4, tanks can have a camouflage equipped to help them blend in or stand out on the battlefield. The tank's main weapon now has a limited number of rounds that may be carried in a reserve ammo rack, although total ammunition is unlimited. Reloading from the rack is quick, but the rack itself must be reloaded. Reloading from the main supply is much slower, whether to the main weapon or a depleted rack. This makes tanks more vulnerable after a long engagement, without making them dependent on supply drops as they were in Battlefield 2 or 2142. *M1 Abrams *Type 99 MBT *T-90A *HT-95 Battlefield 1 A wider variety of tanks appears in , each having varying roles. In a departure for previous games, teams have a set amount of spawns of "Heavy Vehicles", with players choosing which distinct vehicle to deploy with upon spawning in. Different packages are available for each type, which alters the number of seats within, and the armament provided to each position. Reflecting their first-generation capability, these tanks are less maneuverable than modern main battle tanks, but many of them have plenty of gunner positions. *FT-17 Light Tank *A7V Heavy Tank *Mark V Landship *Artillery Truck *St Chamond Assault Tank *Char 2C Behemoth *Putilov-Garford Assault Truck Battlefield V Battlefield V also features a wide variety of tanks. Vehicles are once again faction-specific - for example, selecting a heavy tank as the British will deploy a Churchill Mk VII while the Wehrmacht are instead provided a Tiger I. Players may choose freely from the standard lineup of tanks when a tank spawn is available. Also in the game are a number of specialized vehicles that can only be called in by squad leaders as part of the Squad Reinforcement system. These vehicles are also faction-specific, with tanks such as the Churchill Crocodile and the Sturmtiger being allocated only to their respective teams. Returning from Battlefield 1942, tanks depend mainly on stationary Supply Stations for armament and repairs. Turret traversal rates are slower overall, one more factor making them less self-sufficient than in previous titles. List of Tanks *Churchill Mk VII Heavy Tank *Churchill Gun Carrier Heavy Tank *Tiger I Heavy Tank *Valentine Mk VIII Medium Tank *Panzer IV Medium Tank *Valentine AA Mk I Anti-Aircraft Tank *Flakpanzer IV Anti-Aircraft Tank *Staghound T17E1 Light Tank *Panzer 38T Light Tank *M4 Sherman Medium Tank *Type 97 Medium Tank *LVT Amphibious Light Tank *Ka-Mi Amphibious Light Tank Squad Reinforcements *Churchill Crocodile *Sturmtiger *Sherman Calliope *HaChi *T48 GMC *Sd. Kfz 251 Pakwagen Category:Disambiguations Category:Armor